The Naruto Games
by luvpanda1996
Summary: [Tłumaczenie "The Naruto Games" - randompandattack] 24 postacie z Naruto będą pełnić rolę trybutów dla dwunastu dystryktów w Japonii. Zawodnicy zostają zmuszeni do wzięcia udziału w Głodowych Igrzyskach, gdzie będą walczyć aż do śmierci. Pod koniec przy życiu zostanie tylko jeden z nich. Kto przetrwa? Sprawdźcie sami…
1. Żniwa

Dystrykt 7

W dzień żniw Sasuke Uchiha miał szesnaście lat. Był to dzień, którego wszyscy z dwunastu dystryktów w Japonii musieli doświadczyć. Był to dzień, którego wszyscy z dwunastu dystryktów bali się bardziej niż każdego innego dnia w swoim życiu. Dzień, w którym mogli zostać oderwani od swojego ciężkiego, lecz istotnego życia i zmuszeni do czegoś, co niemalże gwarantowało ich śmierć. Większość z nich zostanie oszczędzona i uzyska pozwolenie na odejście, jednakże dwójka z każdego dystryktu nie będzie miała już tyle szczęścia.

Sasuke Uchiha był przygotowywany do tego dnia odkąd skończył zaledwie dziesięć lat.

Budząc się o siódmej, zerknął na kalendarz na ścianie, by zobaczyć zakreśloną kółkiem datę. – Żniwa – napisane było czarnym markerem. Sasuke lekko skinął do siebie głową. Wstając, ubrał się w to co zwykle, niebieską koszulkę i białe szorty, po czym znalazł coś do jedzenia w kuchni.

Wiedział, że żniwa nie zaczną się przed południem, ale miał powód, by pozostać w pobliżu. Wiedząc, że nie wróci, upewnił się, że zajmie się wszystkim w domu, zanim wyjdzie. W przeciwieństwie do chat, w których żyła większość mieszkańców, Sasuke mieszkał w dużo większym domu dzięki pieniądzom, które posiadała jego rodzina. Kiedy jeszcze żyła.

Kiedy po raz ostatni spojrzał na swój dom, przez głowę przebiegła mu pewna myśl. Zacisnął zęby, zanim się odwrócił. Wszystko zaczęło się siedem lat temu, kiedy jego starszy brat Itachi został wybrany do głodowych igrzysk. Jego rodzice byli zdruzgotani na wieść o losie ich starszego syna. To jest, dopóki igrzyska się nie zaczęły.

Itachi zaczął normalnie poprzez ucieczkę i dołączenie do niewielkiej grupy. Lecz kiedy większość członków jego drużyny została zamordowana, coś się stało. Nikt nie był do końca pewny co, ale Itachi stracił nad sobą panowanie. Gdy tak się stało, zostało dwanaście osób, jednak pod koniec dnia Itachi był jedynym, który pozostał przy życiu. Zabił wszystkich jedenastu przeciwników w nędzne siedem godzin i został ukoronowany jednym z najbardziej udanych zwycięzców głodowych igrzysk.

Ludzie nie byli pewni czego się spodziewać po Itachim, kiedy wróci, lecz oczywistym był fakt, że się zmienił. Wdał się w wiele konfliktów z sąsiadami i członkami rodziny i jedyną osobą, którą traktował tak samo był jego młodszy brat. I wtedy, kilka miesięcy później to się stało.

Itachi wymordował całą swoją rodzinę i sąsiadów. Jedyną osobą, którą oszczędził był jego młodszy brat, Sasuke. Wspomnieniem, które powracało do Sasuke każdego dnia, było znalezienie jego rodziców martwych i brata stojącego nad ich zmasakrowanymi zwłokami.

- Zamierzam pozwolić ci żyć, Sasuke – powiedział małemu chłopcu. – Wiesz dlaczego? Dlatego, że już jesteś martwy! Zostaniesz wybrany tak jak ja. To nieuniknione. – To były ostatnie słowa, jakie Sasuke usłyszał od brata. Itachi uciekł i nigdy nie został złapany. Jednakże wbrew potworności tego co się stało, Sasuke wiedział, że jego brat mówił prawdę. Zostanie wybrany. Losowanie czy nie, Kapitol nie może odrzucić brata tak sławnego zwycięzcy.

Tak więc trenował przez ostatnie sześć lat. Jednakże nie było to łatwe i nie mógł być pewny, czy trening był wystarczający, by go ocalić. Lecz obietnica jest obietnicą, a Sasuke obiecał pomścić rodzinę. Jednak zanim uda mu się zabić brata, musiał wygrać głodowe igrzyska.

Wcześnie dotarł na plac miasta i czekał. Słońce wzeszło wyżej na niebie, podczas gdy czas płynął, a żniwa nadchodziły. Plac był zatłoczony i wszyscy wiedzieli, że był to moment, kiedy burmistrz wchodził na podium, by poprosić szesnastolatków o utworzenie dwóch grup; jednej dla chłopców i jednej dla dziewczyn. Sasuke szybko ruszył w stronę chłopców i czekał, aż nadejdzie jego kolej.

Zanotowali, że tam był i pobrali próbkę jego krwi. Następnie położyli na nią drobny kawałek papieru z wypisanym jego imieniem i włożyli do słoika, z którego burmistrz wyciągał imię. Wiedział, że to podstęp, ale godził się z tym. Po tym jak wszyscy zostali zanotowani, musieli stanąć w linii, by ułatwić drogę temu, kto zostanie wytypowany.

- Witam na tegorocznych Głodowych Igrzyskach! – ogłosiła burmistrz Tsunade, brzmiąc tak donośnie jak to możliwe. Nie miała wyboru jak tylko przeczytać wszystkim słowa Kapitolu. – Wybierzemy teraz jedną dziewczynę i jednego chłopaka, którzy dostąpią zaszczytu bycia tegorocznymi trybutami.

- I pamiętajcie, szanse mogą być na waszą korzyść!

Burmistrz włożyła rękę do słoika z imionami dziewczyn i wyciągnęła kawałek papieru. Otwierając go powoli, przeczytała nazwisko w myślach, zanim wypowiedziała je na głos.

- Karin Kusagakure.

Jak zawsze słychać było kilka westchnień i szeptów wśród dziewczyn, lecz ostatecznie dziewczyna została wypchnięta na scenę. Miała czerwone włosy i nosiła okulary. Sasuke zauważył, że w przeciwieństwie do większości dziewczyn, nie płakała, ale trzęsła się raczej widocznie. Przygryzała wargę, jakby bała się tego, co się stanie, gdy otworzy usta. Tsunade spytała, czy nie ma ochotników, chcących zająć jej miejsce, lecz jak zwykle nikt się nie zgłosił.

Wtedy burmistrz włożyła rękę do słoika chłopców. Wyciągając skrawek papieru i otwierając go, przeczytała jego nazwisko. – Sasuke Uchiha.

Niemal się roześmiał, lecz zadowolił się znaczącym uśmieszkiem. Pośród tłumu zapanowało zaskoczenie. Mimo że Sasuke nie miał przyjaciół, był znany z posiadania tłumu żeńskich wielbicielek, które nie były szczęśliwe, że został wybrany. Z kolei chłopcy zdawali się tym zbytnio nie przejmować.

Podchodząc do platformy, słyszał różne rzeczy i wrzaski na niego, lecz je zignorował. – Czy ktoś chciałby zgłosić się na ochotnika? – spytała Tsunade, ponieważ musiała. Zignorowanie tego zwyczaju byłoby wystarczająco podejrzane, by zastanawiać się czy losowanie było niezmienne. I podczas gdy kilka odważnych nastolatek próbowało się za niego zgłosić, żaden chłopak tego nie zrobił. Sasuke Uchiha weźmie udział w igrzyskach.

- Uściśnijcie dłonie – rozkazała im Tsunade. Gdy Uchiha uścisnął dłoń Karin, zauważył lekki odcień czerwieni na jej policzkach, kiedy na niego spojrzała. Jednakże wyglądał na poważnego i odsunął rękę zaraz po tym jak uścisk dłoni się zakończył. Tsunade nawet na nich nie patrzyła, zajęta wpatrywaniem się w tłum przed nią.

- Dystrykcie 7, ofiarowuję ci twoich dwóch trybutów!

* * *

><p>Dystrykt 12<p>

Naruto Uzumaki umierał z głodu. Dosłownie.

Od kilu dni nic nie jadł. Było mu słabo, kiedy stał tam w gorącym słońcu, otoczony przez ludzi. To nie była jego wina. Uwielbiał wcinać miski pełne jedzenia, kiedy miał ku temu okazję. Lecz kiedy jest się sierotą w dystrykcie dwunastym, wykazuje się tendencje do przeżycia całego dzieciństwa z pustym żołądkiem.

Rodzice Naruto zostali zamordowani kilka dni po jego urodzinach. Nikt nigdy nie powiedział mu dlaczego. Być może dlatego, że pracownicy sierocińca, w którym się wychował nie wiedzieli albo dlatego, że o to nie dbali. Cokolwiek to było, blondyn żył przez całe swoje życie, nie zaznawszy miłości rodzica. Opiekunowie w sierocińcu nie byli kochający i rzadko okazywali jakiekolwiek uczucia.

Równie rzadko kogoś karmili. Nie chcąc siedzieć i umierać z głodu, Naruto wychodził i próbował ukraść trochę jedzenia. Czasami udawało mu się z nim uciec, ale często zostawał złapany. A kiedy zostawał złapany, był bity. W końcu, kiedy skończył szesnaście lat, opiekunowie mieli go dość i wykopali go na dobre. Nie mając miejsca, do którego mógłby się udać, zamieszkał na ulicy.

Przez jakiś czas dostawał trochę jedzenia od miłego mężczyzny, który prowadził stoisko z ramen i który mu współczuł. Niestety stoisko zostało zamknięte, a Naruto nie miał pojęcia, co przytrafiło się miłemu właścicielowi i jego córce. Oboje zniknęli na dobre. Nie żeby to byłe dziwne w dystrykcie dwunastym, ale teraz Naruto nie miał dokąd pójść i nie miał co jeść.

Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że tego dnia były żniwa. Spał na ulicy i kiedy wstał, został zaprowadzony przez kilku rozjemców na plac miasta, żeby ustawić się w kolejce.

Gdy stał tam, czekając aż wywołają nazwisko, nie obawiał się zbytnio. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że wiedział, iż wkrótce umrze z głodu i ledwo miał siłę, by utrzymać się na nogach. Patrzył jak burmistrz wyciąga z miski nazwisko dziewczyny przed przeczytaniem go na głos.

- Sakura Haruno.

Naruto patrzył jak śliczna dziewczyna z długimi, różowymi włosami ubrana w czerwoną bluzkę, stanęła przy pani burmistrz. Wyglądała na zdenerwowaną i przerażoną. Rzucała szybkie spojrzenia w różne strony, mając nadzieję i modląc się, że ktoś będzie miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by ją ocalić. Kiedy nikt się nie zgłosił, dziewczyna próbowała zeskoczyć ze sceny, lecz została schwytana przez dwóch rozjemców. Wepchnęli ją z powrotem na scenę i uderzyli w twarz. Na jej policzku zaczął formować się czerwony siniak, ale dziewczyna nie próbowała już więcej uciekać.

Burmistrz starał się to pominąć poprzez wyciągnięcie z miski imienia chłopca. Imię zostało odczytane. To nie był Naruto. Zamiast niego jako właściciela imienia zidentyfikowano wysokiego chłopaka ze sporymi mięśniami. Chłopak wstał i zrobił kilka kroków w stronę sceny. Pośród tłumu rozległy się rozmowy. Chłopak wybrany tym razem był jednym z kilku najsilniejszych. Czy miał szansę? Różni ludzie zastanawiali się optymistycznie, czy w tym roku mogą mieć zwycięzcę albo chociaż jakieś szanse.

Oczywiście wszyscy byli tragicznie rozczarowani, kiedy chłopak podszedł do sceny. Najpierw zauważyli, że jego kolana uderzały o siebie, kiedy się trząsł. Podnosząc wzrok, dostrzegli, że zaczął płakać, a łzy spływały mu po policzkach. – Nie, proszę! – powiedział, praktycznie wrzeszcząc. – Nie wybierajcie mnie! Nie chcę umierać! Za bardzo się boję, żeby z kimkolwiek walczyć! Mamo!

Nikt z tłumu się nie roześmiał, lecz z pewnością nie wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Naruto uznał całą sytuację za zabawną i zastanawiał się, czy ktoś się zgłosi, żeby uratować tego chłopaka. Właśnie wtedy przyszedł mu do głowy pomysł, że mógł się zgłosić. Wszystko, czego nauczył się w szkole na temat głodowych igrzysk nagle do niego dotarło. Pewnie, wszyscy oprócz jednej osoby zginą, ale nie przed tym jak naje się jak król! Jeśli i tak miał umrzeć, dlaczego wcześniej nie miałby się przynajmniej dobrze bawić?

- Ja się zgłaszam! – Jego prawa ręka wystrzeliła w powietrze. Gdy podbiegł do platformy, ludzie odwrócili się, by popatrzeć. Czy ktoś właśnie się zgłosił? To się nigdy nie zdarzyło w dystrykcie dwunastym. Trybut zaszlochał z ulgą, gdy uświadomił sobie, że ktoś się zgłosił i został uratowany.

Naruto dotarł na scenę, gdzie wszyscy na niego patrzyli. Byli bardziej niż zaskoczeni, widząc, że osobą, która się zgłosiła był biedny jasnowłosy dzieciak. Był niski i chudy i nosił stary, pomarańczowy dres, który widział lepsze dni. Ale mimo to, chłopak nie wyglądał na przestraszonego.

- Ty… zgłaszasz się? – spytał z wahaniem burmistrz. Naruto przytaknął. – Kim jesteś?

- Naruto Uzumaki.

Burmistrz skinął lekko głową. – No dobrze, więc uściśnijcie dłonie – rozkazał dwóm trybutom. Sakura wzdrygnęła się, dotykając brudnej ręki Naruto. – Przedstawiam dystrykt dwunasty z jego dwoma trybutami!

Szybko zostali zepchnięci ze sceny przez rozjemców i kilka minut później znaleźli się w zamkniętym pokoju w domu burmistrza. Naruto wiedział, że to był moment, kiedy trybuci żegnali się ze swoimi rodzinami po raz ostatni, zanim odchodzili, by zginąć. W tym momencie Sakura żegnała się łzawo ze swoją matką i ojcem. Natomiast Naruto nie miał nikogo, więc po prostu siedział tam znudzony, czekając aż się to skończy.

Dlatego też był nieco zdziwiony, kiedy kilka minut później drzwi się otworzyły. Odwracając się, Naruto zobaczył jak nastolatek, którego miejsce zajął, wchodzi do pokoju. Chłopak już nie płakał i wydawał się uspokoić. Wyglądał na nieco zdenerwowanego, stojąc tam w milczeniu.

- Umm, mogę ci w czymś pomóc? – spytał Naruto, zastanawiając się, czy chłopak wszedł do właściwego pokoju.

- Już to zrobiłeś – nastolatek uśmiechnął się. – Ja tylko… Ja tylko chciałem podziękować ci za to, że się zgłosiłeś. Ocaliłeś moje życie!

- Ach to, nie przejmuj się. – Naruto wzruszył ramionami. – I tak nie zrobiłem tego dla ciebie.

- Chciałem ci podziękować. – Chłopak przełknął ślinę. – Masz pozwolenie na wzięcie ze sobą jednej rzeczy. Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza, możesz to wziąć. – Otworzył prawą dłoń i upuścił na rękę Naruto monetę.

Blondyn podniósł monetę i obejrzał ją. – Co to jest?

- To talizman na szczęście, który był w mojej rodzinie od dawna. To moneta z wroną. – Naruto zobaczył, że obie strony monety były obrazem patrzącej przed siebie wrony.

- Tak, myślę, że to wezmę – powiedział Naruto, wkładając ją do kieszeni.

- Przyniesie ci szczęście – powiedział mu chłopak. – Cóż, powinienem iść. Powiedzieli mi, że mam mało czasu. Powodzenia… okej? – Następnie wyszedł i Naruto znów został sam.

Pięć minut później rozjemcy weszli do pokoju i zabrali go ze sobą. Cieszyli się, że nie próbował stawiać oporu jak wielu innych trybutów. Zamiast tego podążał za nimi szybkim tempem, dopóki nie dotarli do pociągu, do którego wszedł. Gdy drzwi się zamknęły, Naruto poczuł ulgę, kiedy został sam.

Odwracając się, wstrzymał oddech. Wagon wyglądał na najbogatszy, najwygodniejszy dom jaki Naruto kiedykolwiek widział. Wróć, był lepszy niż wszystko, co kiedykolwiek widział. Sakura stanęła zaraz za nim i wyglądała na prawie tak samo zaskoczoną jak on.

Zrobili kilka kroków do przodu i zobaczyli stół, za którym siedział mężczyzna. Mężczyzna ten miał bliznę przechodzącą przez nos i wydawał się Naruto jakby znajomy. Sakura od razu wiedziała kim był. To był Iruka, jeden z dwójki ludzi z dystryktu dwunastego, któremu udało się wygrać głodowe igrzyska.

- Hej, wy dwoje – powiedział, wskazując na nich widelcem. – Podejdźcie tu i usiądźcie. – Powoli podeszli do niego i usiedli naprzeciwko siebie. – Wyglądacie na głodnych. Zjedźcie coś – oznajmił Iruka, krojąc mięso na swoim talerzu.

Naruto spojrzał na stół pełen obfitego, drogiego i pysznego jedzenia i zaczął się ślinić. Szybko napełnił swój talerz jedzeniem, zanim zaczął gwałtownie wpychać olbrzymie kawałki do ust. Blondyn nigdy nie miał zbyt wiele manier, ale kiedy tak jadł z zapamiętaniem, wszelki ślad po nich zaginął. Iruka patrzył jak je, lecz nie wydawał się zbyt zaskoczony. Z kolei Sakura wyglądała na raczej zdegustowaną. Napełniła swój talerz jedzeniem i zaczęła jeść, ale nie w ten sposób.

- Jak możesz tak jeść? – odezwała się do niego po raz pierwszy.

Naruto wepchnął sobie do ust kolejną bułkę, zanim odpowiedział. – To proste! Nie jadłem od trzech dni! – Nagle uświadomił sobie, że jego żołądek próbował zwrócić całe jedzenie, które pochłonął, jako że nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Jednak zasłonił usta rękami i zdołał się powstrzymać. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na zwrócenie tego wszystkiego.

Sakura starała się jeść z większą kulturą niż Naruto, ale nie mogła nic poradzić na to, że jadła szybciej niż zwykle. Nigdy nie głodowała, jednakże często nie dostawała wystarczająco dużo jedzenia i rzadko doświadczała pełnego brzucha. Iruka patrzył w ciszy jak jedzą. Poczekał kilka minut, zanim się odezwał.

- Więc, jak się pewnie domyśliliście, jestem trenerem trybutów z dystryktu dwunastego. A to oznacza, że pomogę wam zdobyć sponsorów i będę z wami trenował zanim zaczną się igrzyska.

- Naprawdę? – odezwał się w końcu Naruto, przestając jeść.

- Co, jesteś głupi? Wszyscy o tym wiedzą – odezwała się zirytowana Sakura. – Iruka wygrał igrzyska osiem lat temu. Był pierwszym zwycięzcą z dystryktu dwunastego od ponad trzynastu lat.

- Fakt, że pamiętasz o tym jak dawno to było robi na mnie wrażenie. – Iruka potarł tył głowy. – Ale tak, wygrałem, i od tamtej pory moim zadaniem jest przygotowanie trybutów na igrzyska.

- Czy… pomożesz nam? – spytała nerwowo Sakura, wpatrując się w swój pusty talerz.

Iruka delikatnie położył rękę na jej dłoni. – Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, Sakura. – Odwrócił się do Naruto. – To tyczy się również ciebie, Naruto. Zaskoczyłeś nas wszystkich. To już prawie dekada, odkąd mieliśmy ochotnika.

- Dlaczego się zgłosiłeś? – zapytała Sakura.

- To proste – odparł. – Byłem głodny. Tak właściwie umierałem z głodu. Wiedziałem, że umrę, dopóki nie uświadomiłem sobie, że na głodowych igrzyskach karmią trybutów. Nadal prawdopodobnie umrę, ale w ten sposób przynajmniej pożyję kilka dni dłużej i dostanę jakieś dobre jedzenie.

Iruka roześmiał się nieco i potarł swój nos. – Podoba mi się twoje nastawienie, Naruto. Wygląda na to, że tegoroczni trybuci mają trochę więcej charakteru niż zazwyczaj.

Nagle znajdujący się za nimi telewizor włączył się i rozpoczął się specjalny program.

* * *

><p>Dystrykt 8<p>

_Ja to mam szczęście_ – pomyślał sobie Shikamaru. _Spośród wszystkich szesnastolatków w dystrykcie ósmym jakimś cudem skończyłem, będąc jedynym kolesiem, który został wybrany! Statystyki są tak niskie, że miałem większą szansę na to, że trafi we mnie piorun._

Shikamaru Nara to nazwiskiem trybuta, który został niedawno wybrany w dystrykcie ósmym. Właśnie pożegnał się ze swoją matką i ojcem, zanim został zabrany przez rozjemców. Teraz w pokoju znajdującym się w biurze burmistrza zostali jedynie on i wylosowana dziewczyna. Shikamaru obrócił głowę, by na nią spojrzeć.

Ino Yamanaka wciąż płakała, nawet po rozmowie ze swoimi rodzicami. Kiedy jej imię zostało wywołane, zaczęła spazmatycznie szlochać, uważając to za niesprawiedliwe. Shikamaru zgadzał się z nią, jednak jej płacz go denerwował. Oczywiście, przynajmniej nie był już głośny. Teraz stała tam ze swoimi długimi włosami, w kolorze platynowego blondu, ubrana na fioletowo, ocierając swoje oczy wierzchem dłoni.

Ciemne włosy Shikamaru były ściągnięte do tyłu i związane. Miał na sobie proste, ciemne ubrania i starą kamizelkę, która należała kiedyś do jego ojca. Opierał się o ścianę, czekając aż rozjemcy po nich wrócą. To nie trwało długo. W końcu nie mieli pozwolenia na zostawienie trybutów samych.

Dwoje nastolatków podążyło za nimi, gdy zostali zaprowadzeni do szybkiego pociągu, który miał zabrać ich do Kapitolu. Podróż miała trwać zaledwie dzień lub mniej, jako że pochodzili z jednego z ostatnich dystryktów.

Dystrykt ósmy przez lata posiadał kilku zwycięzców, a mężczyzna przedstawiony jako ich mentor miał na imię Asuma. Wygrał piętnaście lat temu i był nałogowym palaczem. Plotka głosiła, że większość pieniędzy, które dostał od Kapitolu wydał na papierosy.

Kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia w wagonie, gdzie jedli Shikamaru i Ino, trzymał w ustach zapalonego papierosa. Zapach dymu zniechęcił Ino do jedzenia, lecz Shikamaru to zignorował. Tak jak próbował zignorować Asumę.

- Więc wy dwoje jesteście tegorocznymi trybutami, huh? – spytał mentor, skubiąc trochę jedzenia znajdującego się na stole.

Ino skinęła głową, patrząc na niego. Jej oczy wciąż były opuchnięte od płaczu, lecz zabrakło jej już łez. – Pomożesz nam w znalezieniu sponsorów?

- Moim obowiązkiem jest wyjaśnienie wam wszystkiego, ale nie oczekujcie ode mnie wiele więcej – powiedział szczerze. – Nikt komu pomagałem nie przetrwał igrzysk, więc nie spodziewajcie się, że was ocalę.

Ino wyglądała jakby znów miała się rozpłakać. Shikamaru wolałby, żeby tego nie robiła, więc się odezwał. – Co za kłopotliwy mentor. Pewnie zostawi nas na śmierć jak tylko się tam dostaniemy.

Asuma dmuchnął dymem w twarz Shikamaru. – Nie żartuj sobie, chłopcze. Nikt nie będzie chciał sponsorować takiego mądrali jak ty.

Shikamaru wstał. – Nie oczekuję niczyjej pomocy. – Odszedł od stołu, kierując się w stronę przygotowanego dla niego pokoju. Był dużo fajniejszy od tego, który miał, więc szybko opadł na łóżko i nie zawracał sobie głowy rozebraniem się.

Godzinę później drzwi do pokoju Shikamaru otworzyły się i do środka weszła Ino. Jedno z oczu Shikamaru otworzyło się i chłopak spojrzał na blondynkę, zastanawiając się, co robi. – Hej, Shikamaru…

- Co? – zapytał, podnosząc się na nogi.

- Pomóż mi – powiedziała, zarzucając mu ramiona na szyję.

- Co? Co ty robisz? – Shikamaru nie był typem osoby, którą łatwo było zaskoczyć, jednakże miał pewne relacje z kobietami poza jego matką i nie był pewny, co zrobić.

- Nie mogę zrobić tego sama – przyznała mu się – Pomóż mi. Proszę. Możemy stanowić zespół. – Wpatrywała się w niego swoimi dużymi oczami.

- Ledwo się znamy – odpowiedział jej. – Dlaczego powinienem?

Jakby spodziewając się tego, stanęła na palcach i niespodziewanie go pocałowała. Gdy odsunęli się od siebie, wyglądała na bardziej pewną, ale on tego nie kupował. – Hej! – rzucił, odpychając ją. – Nie umniejszaj mi. Nie jestem jednym z tych chłopaków, którzy pójdą za tobą jak szczeniaki. Nie spodziewaj się, że wpadnę w twoje ramiona tylko dlatego, że wiesz jak korzystać z seksapilu.

Przytulia go mocniej. – Och, proszę, Shikamaru! Proszę! To sprawa życia lub śmierci!

- No dobra – westchnął. – Jakie to kłopotliwe. Od teraz jesteśmy sprzymierzeńcami, ale nie oczekuj ode mnie zbyt wiele.

Ino skinęła głową. Następnie powiedziała mu, że Asuma chciał, żeby wrócił do salonu, gdzie Kapitol wyświetli na ekranie dwudziestu czterech szesnastolatków wybranych na tegorocznych trybutów.

- Spóźniliście się – zagderał Asuma, gdy weszli do pokoju. Program już się zaczął i na ekranie przemawiał gospodarz głodowych igrzysk. Gospodarzem był przystojny srebrnowłosy mężczyzna Kakashi.

- A teraz to, na co czekaliście. Naszych dwudziestu czterech trybutów zostało wybranych! Będziemy ich teraz pokazywać od dystryktu pierwszego do dwunastego. – Jak zawsze zaczęli od dystryktu pierwszego.

Shikamaru i Ino oglądali wszystkie dwanaście dystryktów, włączając w to ich dystrykt. Oglądanie było obligatoryjne, lecz tym razem było szczególnie ważne, jako że byli to ci sami ludzie, z którymi będą musieli walczyć i których będą musieli zabić, żeby przetrwać. Było tam kilku interesujących trybutów.

Dystrykt pierwszy z pewnością był interesujący. Mimo że nie w pobliżu Kapitolu, posiadał kilka bogatych rodzin, które tam mieszkały i były ważne. Jedną z najbardziej znaczących była rodzina Hyuuga. Dystrykt pierwszy nigdy nie miał prawdziwego losowania; samych ochotników. A w tym roku przywódca rodziny Hyuuga zaoferował na igrzyska swoje własne dziecko i bratanka.

Hinata Hyuuga i Neji Hyuuga posiadali prawo do zostania następcami i w celu ustalenia kto stanie na czele rodziny zostali zmuszeni do wzięcia udziału w igrzyskach. Ocalały przejmie dowodzenie; to jest, jeśli któremuś z nich uda się ocaleć. Shikamaru zauważył, że chłopak wydawał się pewny siebie i silny, podczas gdy dziewczyna była delikatna i drżała.

Trybuci z dystryktu trzeciego i czwartego wyglądali na prawdziwych zawodników. Shikamaru przypomniał sobie, że prawdopodobnie byli do tego przygotowywani. W dystrykcie szóstym wybuchło zamieszanie, gdy oboje zawodników, chłopak imieniem Kiba i dziewczyna imieniem Tayuya próbowali walczyć z rozjemcami. Kakashi uznał, że będą interesujący, kiedy igrzyska się już zaczną.

W dystrykcie dziesiątym rozległa się fala sprzeciwu, kiedy wybrano ładnego chłopca imieniem Haku. Co dziwniejsze chłopak zakazał ludziom porzucenia swoich żyć poprzez zgłoszenie się na zajęcie jego miejsca. Kilka osób z tłumu rozpłakało się, gdy został odciągnięty. Wtedy nadeszła kolej na dystrykt dwunasty, gdzie biedny chłopak zgłosił się na ochotnika, żeby pomóc zupełnie obcej osobie. To zawsze zostawało dostrzegane, za każdym razem kiedy się zdarzyło (co nie było częstym zjawiskiem).

Pod koniec programu pojawiła się lita wszystkich trybutów:

Dystrykt 1: Neji i Hinata

Dystrykt 2: Rock Lee i Tenten.

Dystrykt 3: Dosu i Kin

Dystrykt 4: Kankuro i Temari

Dystrykt 5: Shino i Amaru

Dystrykt 6: Kiba i Tayuya

Dystrykt 7: Sasuke i Karin

Dystrykt 8: Shikamaru i Ino

Dystrykt 9: Gaara i Matsuri

Dystrykt 10: Haku i Sasame

Dystrykt 11: Chouji i Shion

Dystrykt 12: Naruto i Sakura


	2. Trening

Dystrykt 1

Hinata ze smutkiem wyglądała przez okno pociągu, pędzącego do Kapitolu. Nie chciała być trybutem. Nie chciała brać udziału w głodowych igrzyskach. Nieśmiała dziewczyna o granatowych włosach nie była szczególnie dobra w niczym oprócz schodzenia swojemu ojcu z drogi. Wiedziała, że nigdy nie spełniała jego oczekiwań, więc wolała spędzać swój czas samotnie, gdzie nikomu nie wchodziłaby w drogę.

Więc kiedy jej ojciec zgłosił ją na ochotnika do głodowych igrzysk razem z jej kuzynem Nejim, dobrze wiedziała dlaczego to zrobił. Pragnął jej śmierci, żeby Neji mógł dowodzić klanem. Bez przerwy mówił o tym jak dobrze by było, gdyby to Neji był jego synem. Wiedział, że Hinata nigdy nie wygra igrzysk i nawet jeśli Neji zginie, zostaje mu jeszcze jej młodsza siostra, Hanabi, która już teraz była bardziej zręczna od niej.

_Być może umieranie nie będzie takie smutne _– pomyślała Hinata. _Być może będzie szybkie, a później zaznam spokoju_. Westchnęła. Gdy pociąg wjechał do miasta, ujrzała wiwatujące tłumy ludzi z Kapitolu. Mieszkańcy krzyczeli i machali, próbując zobaczyć tegorocznych trybutów. Z jakiegoś powodu nastolatki wysłane na śmierć były dla nich niczym innym, jak tylko rozrywką.

Hinata poczuła się skrepowana, gdy wszyscy na nią patrzyli. Przez chwilę machała do ludzi, ale szybko cofnęła rękę. Spoglądając na prawo, zobaczyła, że Neji całkowicie ich ignorował. Spędził całą podróż, rozmawiając z ich mentorem i próbując dokładnie zapamiętać, co musi zrobić, żeby znaleźć tak wielu sponsorów jak to możliwe.

Kiedy pociąg się zatrzymał, zostali wyprowadzeni na wieczorną bryzę, skąd po obu stronach gapił się na nich tłum. Zostali przez niego przeprowadzeni i zaprowadzeni do olbrzymiego hotelu, który został wzniesiony specjalnie na potrzeby głodowych igrzysk. Każde piętro zostało zaprojektowane dla trybutów z danego dystryktu, jednak teraz tam nie szli. Hinata wiedziała, że byli prowadzeni, żeby, jak to określił ich mentor, „zrobić ich na bóstwo." Nieśmiała dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

Została zabrana do pokoju odseparowanego od Nejiego, gdzie czekał na nią zespół przygotowawczy. Zespół składał się z trzech kobiet z ciężkimi modyfikacjami ciał i mnóstwem makijażu. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiły było rozebranie jej i wyszorowanie do czysta. Zrobiły to dwukrotnie, by mieć całkowitą pewność, że jest czysta i zrobiły to brutalnie, tak że skóra Hinaty była później czerwona.

Następnie przeszły przez obcięcie jej włosów, wyczyszczenie paznokci, usunięcie wszystkich skaz i wszystko inne, co przyszło im na myśl. Po tym jak umyły jej głowę, zajęły się usuwaniem owłosienia z jej ciała. Zupełnie nie troszcząc się o ból, jaki powodowały biednej dziewczynie, szybko powyrywały jej włosy z nóg.

- Aahhh! – z jej gardła wydobył się krótki krzyk, gdy wyrwały jej więcej włosów. Starała się być cicho, lecz nie była przyzwyczajona do tego rodzaju bólu. Przygryzając wargę, próbowała powstrzymać łzy, spływające po jej policzkach. Na zespole przygotowawczym nie robiło to jednak żadnego wrażenia.

- O Boże, co za mięczak. Nienawidzę mięczaków.

- Dlaczego zawsze dostajemy mięczaków?

- Te małe bachory są takie niewdzięczne! Odwalamy dla nich tą całą robotę, a one tylko płaczą i psioczą!

Gadały tak przez pewien czas, podczas gdy Hinata leżała tam bezradna, czekając aż to wszystko się skończy. Później została zabrana do innego pokoju, gdzie czekała ubrana jedynie w biały szlafrok. Pokój był zimny i żałowała, że nie może obudzić się z tego koszmaru, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły.

Do środka weszła kobieta ze zmodyfikowanymi, czerwonymi oczami i długimi, ciemnymi włosami. – Witaj, Hinata – powiedziała kobieta, czytając jej imię z tabeli, którą ze sobą przyniosła. – Nazywam się Kurenai i jestem twoją osobistą stylistką. Będę pracować ze stylistą Nejiego, żebyście oboje dobrze wyglądali na paradzie. Ale najpierw muszę zdjąć z ciebie miarę.

Hinata stała nieruchomo, gdy Kurenai wyjęła centymetr krawiecki i użyła go do pomiaru ciała dziewczyny. Oglądając Hinatę, kobieta nie powiedziała ani słowa, tylko kiwała głową i od czasu do czasu jęczała. Skończyła kilka minut później.

- No dobrze, mam to, co chciałam. Możesz teraz iść na obiad ze swoim towarzyszem. – Nieśmiała dziewczyna dostała swoje ubrania i po tym jak się ubrała, została zaprowadzona na pierwsze piętro, zarezerwowane dla jej dystryktu. Neji już tam był i jadł razem z ich mentorem. Hinata usiadła tam po cichu. Czując się żałośnie, zaczęła jeść.

* * *

><p>Rock Lee nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale czuł się skrępowany. Został zmuszony do wzięcia udziału w chorej grze, gdzie będzie musiał mordować ludzi, a teraz zmuszają go jeszcze do założenia tego idiotycznego stroju!<p>

Jego mentor wydawał się fajny, ale stylista kompletnie nie miał gustu. Jego towarzyszka, Tenten, również nie wydawała się zachwycona ich kostiumami na paradę. Rock Lee kilka razy próbował z nią porozmawiać, jako że oboje zostali wybrani, lecz ona milczała tajemniczo przez większość podróży pociągiem. Mimo to słyszał jej przepełnione gniewem krzyki, kiedy zespół przygotowawczy pracował nad jej wyglądem.

Dziewczyna zauważyła, że na nią patrzył. Wzdychając, postanowiła coś powiedzieć. – To jest do dupy.

- Tak?

- Nie wystarczy, że zginiemy. Najpierw muszą nas upokorzyć.

- Przynajmniej niedługo się to skończy – powiedział optymistycznie. - Chcę tylko, żeby się z tym pośpieszyli.

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i kazano im się przygotować. – Wygląda na to, że twoje życzenie się spełniło – powiedziała Tenten, gdy oboje stanęli gotowi na swoim rydwanie.

Minutę później rydwan ruszył i wkrótce znaleźli się na drodze, podczas gdy tłumy ludzi gapiły się na nich i wiwatowały. Kiedy jechali, wszyscy widzieli ich żenujące, błyszczące żółte stroje z piórami.

Chcąc poprawić nastrój, Rock Lee złapał Tenten za rękę. Natychmiast ją wyrwała. – Nawet o tym nie myśl! – zagroziła mu.

- Chciałem tylko zrobić lepszy pokaz – wyjaśnił. – Żebyśmy mogli zdobyć sponsorów.

Brunetka przewróciła oczami. – No dobra… - Rock Lee złapał ją za rękę i pomachał nią w powietrzu razem ze swoją własną. Tłum wydał z siebie radosny okrzyk.

Trybuci jechali jeszcze półtora kilometra, zanim dostali się na plac Kapitolu. Wszystkie rydwany uformowały okrąg wokół placu, tak że bez względu na to gdzie kto się znajdował, tłum miał dobry widok na co najmniej kilku trybutów. Następnie prezydent Orochimaru wstał, żeby wygłosić coroczną mowę dotyczącą Głodowych Igrzysk.

Na początku Rock Lee słuchał, ale okazało się, że przemowa brzmiała tak samo jak zawsze i zaczął się dekoncentrować. Ostatecznie zupełnie przestał uważać i zamiast tego obserwował pozostałych trybutów. Wszyscy ubrani byli w dziwaczne stroje, które kazali im założyć ludzie z Kapitolu. Niektórzy z nich wyglądali na silnych, niektórzy na słabych, a byli również i tacy, co do których Rock Lee nie był pewny.

Udało mu się uchwycić końcówkę przemówienia, więc starał się nie wyglądać na zaskoczonego, gdy rydwany odjechały. Parada się skończyła. Teraz, gdy już wiedzieli, że te wszystkie głupoty dobiegły końca, mogli zająć się treningiem.

* * *

><p>Po zakończeniu parady Sakura i Naruto wrócili do hotelu, gdzie wjechali windą na dwunaste piętro. Różowowłosa dziewczyna rozebrała się z kostiumu i wzięła prysznic, zanim założyła z powrotem swoje stare ubrania. Były wygodne. Przypominały jej dom. Dom, którego mogła już nigdy nie zobaczyć.<p>

Pokój, który dostali był tak duży jak dom, w którym mieszkała w dystrykcie dwunastym. Mogła zamówić sobie do jedzenia, co tylko chciała, a to natychmiast się pojawiało. Wypróbowała to kilka razy, zanim najadła się do pełna. Zmęczona i wyczerpana opadła na wygodne, ciepłe łóżko i wkrótce zasnęła.

Kiedy się obudziła, opuściła swój pokój i poszła na śniadanie. Naruto już tam był i właśnie jadł, więc do niego dołączyła. Kilka minut później pojawił się Iruka, pijący gorącą kawę. – Zaczynacie dzisiaj swój trening – powiedział. – Chcecie trenować razem czy osobo?

Naruto wzruszył ramionami. – Wszystko jedno. – Więc Iruka spojrzał na Sakurę.

- Osobno.

- W porządku. – Iruka skończył swoją kawę. Kiedy zjedli śniadanie, zjechali windą na dół i mentor zaprowadził ich do sali treningowej. Pozostali trybuci już tam czekali. Iruka nie mógł wejść do środka, więc tylko życzył im powodzenia.

Przed wejściem na salę, ktoś przyczepił im naklejki z dwunastką. Pomieszczenie, w którym trenowali było duże i podzielone na wiele części przeznaczonych do różnych rzeczy, które mogli trenować. Były tam miejsca do ćwiczenia rozpalania ognia, znajdowania jadalnych roślin, kamuflażu, a także miejsca przeznaczone do różnych rodzajów broni.

- Idę wypróbować bronie – ogłosił Naruto.

- W takim razie do zobaczenia później – powiedziała cicho Sakura, zanim podeszła do miejsca, gdzie mogła się nauczyć jak rozpoznać jadalne rośliny. Wiele z nich widziała już wcześniej i prowadziła długą dyskusję z trenerem na temat różnic między roślinami, które podobnie wyglądały. Kiedy stwierdziła, że nauczyła się wystarczająco dużo, odeszła.

Niepewna tego dokąd pójść szybko dostrzegła Naruto. Próbował nauczyć się rzucać nożami, ale nie szło mu za dobrze. Gdy Sakura go obserwowała, postanowił pójść do miejsca z mieczami. Nikogo innego tam nie było, więc Naruto podniósł miecz i go obejrzał. Już miał zacząć trenować, kiedy ktoś popchnął go na podłogę.

- Zejdź mi z drogi – powiedział Neji, biorąc do ręki dłuższy, ostrzejszy miecz. – Muszę poćwiczyć.

- Hej, z czym do cholery masz problem? – krzyknął Naruto, podnosząc się na nogi. – Nie popycha się kogoś, kto trzyma w ręku miecz.

- Stałeś mi na drodze – oznajmił Neji, nie zawracając sobie głowy patrzeniem na Naruto.

- Tak, stałem – przyznał blondyn. – Dlatego że byłem tu pierwszy! – Chłopak wiedział, że robili scenę, a pozostali trybuci zatrzymali się, żeby na nich popatrzeć.

- Czy mógłbyś przestać do mnie mówić? Tak czy inaczej ćwiczenie z mieczem nie przyniesie ci nic dobrego. I tak umrzesz – oznajmił chłodno.

- Co? – Naruto zacisnął zęby, wpadając w złość. – Nie wiesz tego! Mam takie same szanse jak ty.

Neji się roześmiał. – Jesteś słaby. Ludziom takim jak ty pisana jest śmierć, żeby ktoś tak wspaniały jak ja mógł wygrać. Znaj swoje miejsce.

Sakura robiła się sfrustrowana od samego patrzenia, więc podeszła i stanęła obok Naruto. Zwróciła się do Nejiego. – Pokaż co potrafisz! Rozpieszczony bachor z dystryktu pierwszego pewnie nigdy nie głodował. Ale tacy ludzie jak ten idiota – dźgnęła Naruto w klatkę piersiową. – On wie czym jest prawdziwy głód. Z łatwością przetrwa dłużej niż ty.

Geniusz z dystryktu pierwszego obdarował dziewczynę wściekłym spojrzeniem, ale zamiast jej odpowiedzieć, złapał za miecz i rzucił nim tak mocno jak tylko mógł w manekina na ścianie. Miecz przeciął manekinowi głowę. Następnie Neji odszedł.

- Jezu! – prychnęła Sakura. – Co za dupek!

- No – przytaknął Naruto. – Ale uhh dzięki.

- Och, jasne – powiedziała Sakura, uświadamiając sobie co zrobiła. – Myślę, ze możesz teraz poćwiczyć – oznajmiła, wręczając mu miecz. I od tamtego momentu zostali przyjaciółmi. Albo przynajmniej kolegami.

Sakura również postanowiła poćwiczyć walkę mieczem. Później namówiła Naruto, żeby spróbował nauczyć się rozpalać ogień. Siedzieli w tym po kolana, kiedy dziewczyna coś zauważyła. Prawie to przeoczyła, jednak dostrzegła to kątem oka.

- Hej, Naruto… - powiedziała, przykuwając jego uwagę.

- Co jest? – Chłopak podniósł wzrok.

- Widzisz tę dziewczynę? – Wskazała na nieśmiałą dziewczynę, Hinatę, która stała w kącie, nic nie robiąc.

- No, a co?

- Myślę, że ona nas obserwuje. Albo patrzy na ciebie. – Naruto zmrużył oczy, patrząc w stronę Hinaty i dziewczyna odeszła, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że została zauważona.

- Dziwne…

Niedługo później wszyscy trybuci zrobili przerwę na lunch. Przygotowano różne stoły z jedzeniem i większość ludzi jadła samotnie lub z osobą ze swojego dystryktu. Naruto i Sakura usiedli przy stole, żeby coś zjeść, ale Naruto patrzył na pozostałych trybutów. Szczególnie na grupę siedzącą przed nimi.

- Hej, dlaczego oni jedzą razem? – zapytał swoją towarzyszkę. – Nie pochodzą z tego samego dystryktu.

Sakura podniosła wzrok znad ciepłego jedzenia i zobaczyła, że trybuci z pierwszego, drugiego i czwartego dystryktu siedzieli razem. – No cóż, w końcu to elita.

- Elita? – spytał zmieszany Naruto.

Sakura przewróciła oczami. – Tak, elita. To są trybuci z najsilniejszych dystryktów, którzy trzymają się razem i wybijają sporą liczbę pozostałych zawodników. Zazwyczaj jeden z nich wygrywa. Nie wiedziałeś o tym?

- Chyba nie – zaśmiał się z zakłopotaniem. – Ale czy ta dziewczyna nie powinna być z nimi?

Naruto wskazywał na Hinatę i Sakura uznała to za dziwne. Dziewczyna była trybutem z dystryktu pierwszego, ale siedziała przy innym stole, jedząc samotnie. – Nie wiem… - odparła Sakura.

W międzyczasie Sasuke właśnie zaczął jeść lunch. Trening dobrze mu poszedł i chłopak był zadowolony, dopóki nie poczuł, że ktoś się do niego zbliża. To był Kankuro, trybut z dystryktu czwartego. Prawdopodobnie był największym trybutem, a ubrany na czarno wydawał się jeszcze straszniejszy.

- Hej, Sasuke – powiedział niskim głosem. – Chodź zjeść z nami. Neji powiedział, że przyda nam się facet z twoimi zdolnościami.

Kruczowłosy nastolatek uśmiechnął się. – Powiedz Nejiemu, że pracuję sam. Nie mam żadnych korzyści z dołączenia do jego grupy i bycia jego pionkiem tak jak ty.

Kankuro zacisnął pięści, patrząc na niego z wściekłością. Ale bez względu na to jak bardzo chciał to zrobić, nie poruszył się. – Pożałujesz tego, kiedy zaczną się igrzyska. Lepiej się módl, żebym to nie ja był tym, który cię znajdzie.

Wrócił do reszty elity ze złymi wieściami. Sasuke to nie obchodziło. Po prostu dalej jadł swoją zupę. Podniósł wzrok dopiero wtedy, gdy ktoś usiadł naprzeciwko niego. To była ta czerwonowłosa Karin, drugi trybut z dystryktu siódmego.

- Nie słyszałaś co powiedziałem temu kolesiowi? Działam sam. Odejdź.

Karin nawet nie drgnęła. – Nie, nie, rozumiem. Nie potrzebujesz nikogo innego. Widziałam to, kiedy wyczytali twoje imię. Tak jakbyś wiedział, że zostaniesz wybrany. – Przerwała, po czym zaczęła mówić dalej. – Wygrasz – oświadczyła. – Daję słowo. Pozwól mi sobie pomóc, mogę coś zrobić. Zrobić coś dla ciebie. Pilnować cię w nocy, kiedy będziesz spał.

- A później co? – spytał gwałtownie.

- A później będziesz mógł mnie zabić – uśmiechnęła się.

- …zobaczymy. – Sasuke wstał. Po skończeniu posiłku postanowił wrócić do treningu.

Po południu wszystkich dwudziestu czterech trybutów kontynuowało trening, próbując się nauczyć nie tylko jak przetrwać, lecz również jak zabijać. Ćwiczyli się w różnych miejscach. Tenten uczyła się jak rzucać włócznią, podczas gdy Haku uczył się kamuflażu. Gaara uczył się jak zastawić na kogoś pułapkę, podczas gdy Chouji rozpalał ogień. Temari ćwiczyła strzelanie z łuku, a Ayame rzucanie nożami. Zbliżały się Głodowe Igrzyska i musieli być na nie przygotowani.


	3. Wywiad

Po dwóch dniach treningu dwudziestu czterech trybutów miało za zadanie zaprezentować swoje umiejętności przed grupą sędziów, którzy będą przyznawać im punkty od jednego do dwunastu. Niektórzy dokładnie wiedzieli co zrobią, podczas gdy inni nie byli tego tacy pewni. Mentorzy przypominali im jak ważny wpływ na sponsorów miały zdobyte przez nich punkty.

Pierwszy miał wystąpić dystrykt pierwszy, a ostatni dystrykt dwunasty. Najpierw szedł chłopak, a później dziewczyna. Pierwszą osobą był Neji, który przyciągnął uwagę wszystkich sędziów, pokazując swoje umiejętności we władaniu rozmaitą bronią. Po nim przyszła kolej na Hinatę. Dziewczyna miała mniej pewności siebie, kiedy próbowała zrobić dobre wrażenie.

Następni byli Rock Lee i Tenten, którzy przynajmniej trochę odnieśli sukces. To, co zrobili Dosu i Kin było tajemnicą, ale Kankuro i Temari mieli zróżnicowane wyniki. Shino zdołał zaskoczyć sędziów, chociaż medyczne umiejętności Amaru nie były już takie dobre. Następni byli Kiba i Tayuya, a po nich Sasuke i Karin.

Shikamaru wykorzystał na swoją korzyść swój intelekt. Ino weszła za nim, a po niej Gaara i Matsuri. Za nimi poszli Haku i Sasame, a następnie Chouji i Shion. W końcu nadeszła kolej na Naruto i Sakurę. Oboje się denerwowali. Głównie dlatego, że byli ostatni.

- Denerwujesz się? – spytał Naruto towarzyszkę.

- Trochę – przyznała Sakura. – Wiesz co masz robić?

- Nie za bardzo – zaśmiał się. – Zamierzam improwizować.

Westchnęła. – To nie pomoże ci w zdobyciu sponsorów.

- Hej, jakichś zdobędę! – oznajmił z pewnością siebie. – Uwierz w to!

Właśnie wtedy wyszła Shion. Naruto wiedział, że teraz jego kolej. Wziął głęboki oddech, podniósł się i podszedł do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowali się sędziowie. – Powodzenia – powiedziała mu Sakura. Skinął głową, po czym otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka.

Zdenerwowana Sakura została teraz sama. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie, martwiąc się tym, co się stanie, jeśli spieprzy sprawę. Po jej twarzy spłynęła kropla potu, a dłonie zrobiły się lepkie.

Dwadzieścia minut później Naruto wyszedł z sali i machnął ręką, żeby weszła do środka. Poczuła jak trzęsą jej się kolana, kiedy wchodziła do pomieszczenia. Sędziowie wyglądali na znudzonych po obejrzeniu pozostałych trybutów, którzy próbowali wywrzeć na nich wrażenie, więc Sakura wiedziała, że musi być niezwykła, żeby w ogóle przykuć ich uwagę.

Zazwyczaj, żeby zaimponować sędziom, trybuci prezentowali swoje umiejętności we władaniu bronią. Rozpalanie ognia i rozpoznawanie roślin sędziowie uważali za nudne. Szczególnie dla ostatnich trybutów. Podczas treningu Sakura zauważyła, że ma nieco wprawy w rzucaniu nożami, więc postanowiła to wykorzystać.

Leżały tam różne rodzaje broni, więc trybuci mogli używać ich wraz z tarczami. Podnosząc sześć noży, stanęła naprzeciwko tarczy. Skoncentrowała się i rzuciła jednym z nich. Chybiła, lecz była bardzo blisko środka. Rzuciła kolejnym i ten trafił dokładnie w sam środek.

Spoglądając na sędziów, zauważyła, że żaden z nich nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Albo jedli albo ze sobą rozmawiali. Zauważyła, że wokół nich rozciągała się bariera ochronna. Miała ich chronić przed wściekłymi trybutami. Sakura odwróciła się, starając się zachowywać spokojnie. Podeszła do pozostałych tarczy i rzuciła nóż w sam środek każdej z nich.

Lecz nadal nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Albo po prostu na nikim nie robiło to wrażenia. Wściekła Sakura podniosła mały toporek, zamierzając cisnąć nim w jedną z tarczy, lecz po chwili zmieniła zdanie. Odwracając się w stronę sędziów, rzuciła toporem prosto w ich kierunku.

Kiedy ostra broń poleciała w ich stronę, skulili się ze strachu, mimo iż wiedzieli, że byli bezpieczni. Byli tak zaskoczeni, że nic nie mogli na to poradzić. Toporek uderzył w barierę ochronną, odbił się od niej i uderzył w sam środek najbliższej tarczy.

Sakura ukłoniła się. – Dziękuję. – Po czym szybko wyszła.

* * *

><p>Godzinę po wyjściu ostatniego trybuta punkty zostały pokazane w telewizji wszystkim ludziom, włączając w to osoby znajdujące się w dystryktach. Dosu i Kin czekali na swoje wyniki na trzecim piętrze wraz ze swoim mentorem Kabuto.<p>

- No więc… - powiedział swobodnie Kabuto. – Jak myślicie, ile punktów zdobyliście?

- Dziesięć – odparł Dosu. – Nie, zaraz, jedenaście. Może dwanaście.

- Nie poszło ci aż tak dobrze. – Kin uśmiechnęła się szyderczo.

- Tylko poczekaj – odparował. – Sama zobaczysz.

- Zaczyna się – ogłosił Kabuto. Program się rozpoczął. Gospodarz Kakashi mówił coś przez kilka minut, zanim pokazał listę, przedstawiającą wyniki trybutów. Wyniki wyglądały tak:

Neji: 11

Hinata: 5

Rock Lee: 8

Tenten: 8

Dosu: 9

Kin: 8

Kankuro: 7

Temari: 8

Shino: 8

Amaru: 4

Kiba: 8

Tayuya: 6

Sasuke: 11

Karin: 6

Shikamaru: 8

Ino: 5

Gaara: 6

Matsuri: 4

Haku: 6

Sasame: 6

Chouji: 5

Shion: 4

Naruto: 7

Sakura: 10

* * *

><p>Następny dzień był zarezerwowany dla ważnego wywiadu. Kakashi przeprowadzi wywiad z wszystkimi dwudziestoma czterema trybutami indywidualnie przez trzy minuty. Kiedy trzy minuty dobiegną końca, wywiadu udziela kolejny trybut i tak aż do ostatniej osoby.<p>

Styliści trybutów ciężko pracowali nad ich strojami. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do parady, tym razem mieli na sobie modne garnitury i sukienki, które przemówiłyby do sponsorów. Mentorzy robili, co w ich mocy, przepytując ich z tego, co mieli powiedzieć i jak się mieli zachowywać. Lecz wkrótce nadszedł czas, żeby zacząć i trybuci musieli dać z siebie wszystko.

- No więc, Hinata – spytał nieśmiałą dziewczynę Kakashi. – Jak ci się podoba Kapitol?

- Och, więc, umm… - wydukała. – J-Jest w porządku, to znaczy jest bardzo żywy i kolorowy. I z pewnością jest tu dużo więcej ludzi.

- Co najbardziej podoba ci się w Kapitolu? – zapytał Kakashi Naruto.

- Jedzenie – odparł blondyn. – Zdecydowanie jedzenie. Najlepsze ramen jakie jadłem!

- Co sądzisz o swoich konkurentach? – spytał Kakashi Temari.

- Wyglądają na dosyć słabych – odpowiedziała. – Nie przejmuję się nimi.

- Kto najbardziej cię przeraża? – spytał Choujiego.

- Prawdopodobnie Neji – odparł Chouji. – Albo Kankuro. Sasuke też wygląda przerażająco. Szczerze mówiąc, wszyscy mnie przerażają.

Kakashi spojrzał Sasame prosto w oczy. – No więc, Sasame, jeśli mogłabyś powiedzieć coś swojej rodzinie, co by to było?

Dziewczyna spojrzała w kamerę, a w jej oczach zaczęły zbierać się łzy. – Tęsknię za tobą, mamo! Za tobą też, tato! Mam nadzieję, że poradzicie sobie beze mnie i proszę, nie zapomnijcie o mnie!

- Jak myślisz, jakie są twoje szanse? – zapytał gospodarz Dosu.

- Całkiem spore – odparł zabandażowany nastolatek. – Wiem co zrobię, w przeciwieństwie do większości idiotów, którzy będą biegać w kółko jak kurczaki z odciętymi głowami.

- Tak więc, Sakura, powiesz nam co przytrafiło się sędziom? – spytał Kakashi różowowłosą dziewczynę. - Wbrew twojemu rozmiarowi i postawie udało ci się zdobyć dziesięć punktów. Czy możesz powiedzieć nam co zrobiłaś?

Sakura wyglądała na zdenerwowaną. – Bardzo bym chciała, ale obiecałam sędziom, że tego nie zrobię. Przepraszam – przeprosiła.

- No cóż, w porządku, Sakura, ale wygląda na to, że nasz czas się skończył!

* * *

><p>Po wywiadzie trybuci zostali odesłani na swoje piętra, gdzie się przebrali i starali się zasnąć. Następnego ranka zostaną zabrani do miejsca, gdzie rozpoczną się Głodowe Igrzyska.<p>

Shikamaru miał nieprzespaną noc. Przewracał się z boku na bok, ale nie mógł zasnąć. Więc zamiast tego około północy wstał z łóżka i poszedł na dach. Ku jego zaskoczeniu nie był jedynym, który się tam znalazł. Była tam już jego towarzyszka Ino.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał.

- Patrzę na miasto i te wszystkie światła – odpowiedziała. – Nie mogę zasnąć.

- Ja też. – Usiadł obok niej. – Wciąż zmieniam w głowie strategie na jutrzejszy dzień.

- Jesteś całkiem inteligentny, Shikamaru – powiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy. – Możesz nawet wygrać.

- A ty nie chcesz wygrać?

- Tak… ale nie sądzę, żeby mi się to udało.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy. Żadne z nich się nie odezwało, kiedy patrzyli na miasto. – Ja… Ja cię znajdę – powiedział Shikamaru, przerywając milczenie.

- C-Co?

- Znajdę cię jutro – powtórzył. – Nie idź po broń. Po prostu uciekaj przed innymi. Znajdę cię, zanim to się zacznie i sprawdzę, dokąd pobiegłaś, a potem pobiegnę za tobą. Przeżyjemy razem.

Ino uśmiechnęła się. – Mówisz poważnie, Shikamaru?

- No, i tak potrzebuję sprzymierzeńca… - Podrapał się po głowie z zakłopotaniem.

- Dziękuję! – krzyknęła blondynka, przytulając się nagle do chłopaka.

- Powinnaś spróbować zasnąć – powiedział jej. Skinęła głową, ale zanim wróciła do swojego pokoju, pocałowała go w policzek. Shikamaru siedział tam jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym wrócił do łóżka.

* * *

><p>Następnego ranka w pokoju Gaary rozległ się budzik nastawiony dla wszystkich trybutów. Wyłączywszy go, czerwonowłosy wziął prysznic i ubrał się. Styliści przygotowali dla trybutów nowe stroje nie tylko po to, żeby najlepiej ich zaprezentować, lecz również po to, żeby ułatwić im manewrowanie. Następnie Gaara zszedł na śniadanie, gdzie czekali już jego mentor i towarzyszka.<p>

Matsuri była zbyt zdenerwowana i ledwo mogła jeść, lecz Gaara wiedział, że będzie potrzebował swojej siły i starał się zjeść tak dużo jak tylko mógł. Kiedy skończyli, mentor zaprowadził ich na parter, gdzie ustawili się w kolejce wraz z innymi trybutami.

Kolejka prowadziła do czekającego na nich samolotu, gdzie wszyscy zajęli swoje miejsca. W samolocie znajdowała się lekarka. Kiedy samolot wystartował, podeszła do nich z igłą. – Co to? – spytał Gaara, gdy się do niego zbliżyła.

- Lokalizator – odpowiedziała. – Żebyśmy zawsze wiedzieli gdzie jesteście.

Następnie wbiła igłę w ramię Gaary. Kiedy lokalizator został wprowadzony do jego ciała, poczuł ból, który jednak nie trwał długo. Wkrótce wszyscy dostali zastrzyk i kobieta weszła do kokpitu. W samolocie było kilka okien, przez które widzieli chmury i przelatujące obok ptaki.

Podróż trwała godzinę. Wylądowali pod ziemią w osobnych pomieszczeniach. W każdym z nich był strażnik. Obok siedzenia znajdowała się butelka z wodą. Gaara wypił połowę, zanim usłyszał buczenie po prawej stronie.

Cylinder, który miał zabrać go na arenę, migał na czerwono i zielono. Plastikowe wejście się otworzyło, więc wszedł do środka. Natychmiast się zamknęło, a podłoga na której stał ruszyła w górę. Wkrótce poczuł jasne promienie słoneczne. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył pozostałych dwudziestu czterech trybutów, stojących w okręgu z Rogiem Obfitości na środku. Rozbrzmiał głos gospodarza.

- Witam na tegorocznych Głodowych Igrzyskach!


	4. Dzień Pierwszy

Musieli czekać na swoich miejscach sześćdziesiąt sekund. Gdyby z jakiegoś powody zeszli z nich wcześniej, zabiłaby ich bomba. Za nimi znajdował się gęsty las pełen drzew i być może dzikiej zwierzyny. Przed nimi znajdował się Róg Obfitości pełen broni, jedzenia i zaopatrzenia, które miało utrzymać ich przy życiu.

Za sześćdziesięciu sekund trybuci zostaną wypuszczeni i będą mogli pobiec po bronie. Wszyscy czuli bicie swoich serc, wiedząc, że za kilka minut mogą być martwi. Niektórzy drżeli w oczekiwaniu, inni ze strachu.

Minęła połowa czasu. Shikamaru zerknął na Ino, po czym na las. Zostało dwadzieścia sekund. Sasuke zwrócił uwagę na broń, którą zamierzał za wszelką cenę zabrać. Zostało już tylko dziesięć sekund. Przestraszona Matsuri rozejrzała się dokoła, niepewna co robić i gdzie iść. Lecz czas się skończył.

- Start!

Kiedy zegar zakończył odliczanie, arenę wypełnił głośny dźwięk. Ziemia była teraz nieszkodliwa i można było opuścić platformy.

Sasuke pobiegł przed siebie, chwycił schowany do pochwy miecz i pobliski plecak, po czym ruszył w stronę lasu. Zderzył się z Choujim, kiedy większy chłopak wpadł na niego, popychając go na Tayuyę.

Ino natychmiast wbiegła do lasu. Shikamaru znajdował się zaraz za nią, ale najpierw pobiegł po torbę z zaopatrzeniem. Kiedy złapał torbę, ktoś rzucił w niego nożem. Nie podniósł wzroku, tylko odwrócił się i uciekł. Wiedział, że wciąż ich atakowano, kiedy obok jego twarzy przeleciał nóż, który przeciął mu policzek. Z rany popłynęła krew, ale chłopak nie miał czasu, żeby się zatrzymać, biegnąc za Ino.

Pomimo tego, że Naruto początkowo zamierzał wbiec do lasu i spotkać się z Sakurą, stwierdził, że te wszystkie rzeczy były zbyt kuszące. Toteż zamiast tego, pobiegł przed siebie i próbował zabrać coś ze sobą, zanim zrobią to inni. Znalazł torbę z zaopatrzeniem, ale kiedy ją podniósł, ktoś zrobił to w tym samym czasie.

Naruto nie wiedział kto to był, wiedział tylko, że była to kobieta. Nie odezwali się do siebie. Zamiast tego oboje usiłowali wyrwać sobie torbę. Nagle opór zniknął i Naruto upadł z hukiem na ziemię. Kiedy podniósł wzrok, zdał sobie sprawę dlaczego, ponieważ dziewczyna miała wbitą w głowę siekierę. Krzyk ugrzązł mu w gardle i mógł tylko podnieść się i uciekać tak szybko jak tylko potrafił.

Nie odwrócił się, kiedy usłyszał jak ktoś krzyczy. Zamiast tego biegł szybciej i nie zatrzymał się nawet kiedy dotarł do lasu. Mijał drzewa i próbował zignorować zmęczenie swoich nóg. Dziesięć minut później drzewa się przerzedziły i zobaczył małe jeziorko. Właśnie wtedy przestał iść i upadł na kolana.

Naruto zdołał złapać oddech, lecz kiedy w jego umyśle pojawił się obraz mordowanej na jego oczach dziewczyny, zwrócił swoje śniadanie na trawę. Odsunął się i zanurzył stopy w wodzie. Nabierając wody w dłonie, napił się kilka razy, po czym oblał się po twarzy.

Wiedział, że nie mógł zostać tam na długo. Jezioro było oczywistym miejscem na postój i nie było wątpliwości, że niektórzy trybuci wkrótce je znajdą. Właściwie usłyszał, że ktoś już nadchodzi. Podnosząc torbę, obrócił się w lewo i uciekł do lasu.

Jednak nie poszedł daleko. Ukryty wśród drzew obserwował jak do jeziora podchodzi dziewczyna. Miała długie blond włosy i była ubrana na fioletowo. Nie rozejrzała się, tylko od razu zaczęła pić wodę z jeziora.

Ino była zaskakująco spragniona. Nie chciała biec tak daleko. Nie bez Shikamaru. Ale gdy usłyszała tamten krzyk, ogarnęło ją przerażenie i nie opuściło jej, dopóki się nie zmęczyła. Myślała, że się zgubiła i przez przypadek znalazła jezioro.

- Co ja teraz zrobię? – spytała samą siebie. – Czy jest jakaś szansa, że Shikamaru mnie tu znajdzie?

Ino nie znała odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Nie mając zielonego pojęcia gdzie się znajdował, postanowiła na niego poczekać. Czterdzieści pięć minut minęło w nerwowej ciszy, dopóki nagle nie usłyszała wystrzału z armaty.

Blondynka wiedziała co to oznaczało. Wystrzał z armaty oznaczał, że ktoś był martwy. Jednak na początku wstrzymywano się z ogniem, dopóki wszyscy nie przestali walczyć, a wtedy zawodnicy usłyszeli kilka wystrzałów. Po pierwszym nastąpiły jeszcze trzy.

- To oznacza…

- Że czworo musi być martwych.

- Achh! – wrzasnęła zaskoczona Ino, usłyszawszy czyjś głos. Ale kiedy się odwróciła, zobaczyła, że to tylko Shikamaru, wyłaniający się z lasu. Miał paskudną ranę na twarzy, ale poza tym wydawał się nietknięty.

Przerażenie Ino zamieniło się w ulgę. – Shikamaru, ty żyjesz! – powiedziała, rzucając się na niego.

- Biegłaś tak szybko, że straciłem cię z oczu – przyznał. – Ale wtedy poszedłem do najbardziej oczywistego miejsca, do którego można było się udać i oto jesteś. Jestem zaskoczony, że nikogo innego tu nie ma.

- Nikogo nie widziałam.

- Wziąłem trochę zaopatrzenia. – Shikamaru rzucił torbę Ino, która ją złapała. Następnie minął ją i podszedł do jeziora, gdzie próbował przemyć ranę na twarzy. Ino zajrzała do torby.

Były tam nóż, koc, menażka, jakieś batony energetyczne i lina. – Nie zbyt wiele jedzenia – skrzywiła się Ino.

- Powinniśmy znaleźć je sami – zauważył Shikamaru. – Nauczyłaś się tego jak rozpalić ogień i tych wszystkich rzeczy, które miały pomóc nam przetrwać, prawda? – Ino skinęła głową. – Więc szybko napełnij menażkę wodą. Nie możemy tu dłużej zostać.

Ino i Shikamaru wkrótce odeszli. Mieli szczęście, ponieważ Tenten i Rock Lee znaleźli jezioro niedługo później. Szybko napełnili swoje menażki i wrócili do pozostałych.

Pół godziny później dotarli do Rogu Obfitości, gdzie reszta elity rozbiła swój obóz. Kankuro stał na straży, Temari zaopatrywała się w bronie, a Neji otwierał kolejną paczkę przysłaną przez sponsorów. Przerwał czynność, kiedy zobaczył jak nadchodzą.

- Znaleźliśmy wodę, Neji – poinformował Rock Lee.

- Niedaleko stąd jest jezioro. Woda jest czysta i nikogo innego tam nie było – dodała Tenten.

- To dobrze. – Lider skinął głową. – To niefortunne, że źródło wody nie znajduje się bliżej Rogu Obfitości, ale musimy sobie z tym poradzić. Na razie musimy rozbić obóz tutaj. Nie mam mowy, żebyśmy mogli zabrać tam wszystkie nasze rzeczy.

Kankuro podszedł do nich. - W porządku, zaczynajmy.

- O co chodzi? – zapytała Tenten.

- Jeszcze nie teraz – powiedział Neji do Kankuro. – Musimy poczekać do zmroku. Wtedy pójdziemy poszukać jakichś słabeuszy. Najsłabsi zazwyczaj trzymają się blisko, więc nie będzie ciężko ich zestrzelić. To dopiero pierwsza noc, więc nie powinniśmy się martwić, że ktoś po nas przyjdzie.

- Dobry plan – powiedziała Temari, wkładając strzały do kołczanu.

- Tak, ale jest jedna sprawa – Neji odwrócił się do Rocka Lee. – Potrzebujemy kogoś, kto stanie na warcie. Rock Lee i Tenten, to będzie wasze zadanie.

- Co? – sprzeciwiła się Tenten. – Nie chcę tu zostać!

Zanim zdążyła choćby mrugnąć, Neji wyciągnął z pochwy długi nóż i przyłożył jej do gardła. - To nie demokracja! Nie masz prawa głosu! Zrobisz to co ci każę. Zrozumiałaś?

Tenten popatrzyła na nóż szeroko otwartymi oczami, po czym powoli pokiwała głową. – W porządku – odezwał się Rock Lee. – Zrobimy to, Neji. Możesz odłożyć nóż.

Wściekły wzrok Nejiego nie zniknął, ale chłopak opuścił nóż. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Zamiast tego, wszyscy spędzili swój czas na przygotowaniach. Zjedli trochę jedzenia, które przysłali im sponsorzy i wyruszyli.

- Idziemy – powiedział Neji do Tenten i Rocka Lee. Oboje mieli noże przy pasie i miecze na plecach. Temari niosła łuk i założyła na plecy kołczan ze strzałami. Miała przy sobie jeszcze kilka innych rzeczy. Kankuro niósł maczugę z kolcami.

- Powinniśmy wrócić za kilka godzin. Do tego czasu pilnujcie obozu. Jeśli zejdzie nam się dłużej, nie odchodźcie. Tylko dalej czekajcie. Jest tu wystarczająco dużo jedzenia, więc nie musicie się martwić o to, że będziecie głodować.

- Tak jest – zasalutował Rock Lee. Miał na sobie ochronną, zieloną kamizelkę. Tenten skinęła głową w zgodzie. Trzymała włócznię, chroniąc obozu. Neji, Temari i Kankuro weszli do lasu.

* * *

><p>Shino w ciszy rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając odpowiedniego drzewa. Wkrótce znalazł takie, które było właściwych rozmiarów i miało dużo gałęzi. Wspiął się na nie i usiadł na dosyć wysokiej gałęzi, próbując przywiązać się sznurem. Był pewny, że nikt kto znajdzie się w pobliżu, nie zauważy go z tej pozycji.<p>

Włożył rękę do kieszeni i wyjął jagody, które godzinę temu znalazł na krzaku. Wiedział z jakiego były gatunku i wiedział, że nie były trujące, więc zjadł je bez wahania. To nie było zbyt wiele, ale musiało mu wystarczyć do nocy. Był raczej spragniony, lecz nie udało mu się znaleźć wody. Widział jezioro, ale uznał je za zbyt oczywiste, więc szukał strumienia. Jednak nic nie znalazł.

Shino zamierzał się trochę zdrzemnąć, kiedy coś przykuło jego uwagę. Nie daleko od drzewa, na którym siedział, ktoś rozpalił ognisko. Wyraźnie widział stąd jasne światło. _Co oni robą?_ – pomyślał sobie. _Nie wiedzą jakie to niebezpieczne? Z pewnością zostaną złapani!_

Shino zastanawiał się czy powinien przenieść się na inne drzewo dalej od ognia, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek postanowić, arenę wypełnił dźwięk trąbki. Wiedział co to oznaczało. To był czas, kiedy pokazywano kto zginął tego dnia.

Miał raję, ponieważ minutę później na niebie pojawiła się widoczna dla wszystkich projekcja. Pokazano twarze czterech trybutów, którzy zginęli tego dnia. Pierwszą osobą była dziewczyna Tayuya z dystryktu szóstego. Następna była Matsuri z dystryktu dziewiątego, a po niej Sasame z dziesiątego. Ostatni był chłopak Chouji z dystryktu jedenastego.

Po tym jak pokazano wszystkie cztery twarze, projekcja się skończyła i trybuci zniknęli z nieba. Teraz Shino widział jedynie gwiazdy i chmury. Pobliskie ognisko wciąż się paliło, a osoba, która je rozpaliła nie miała na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, żeby je zgasić.

Nagle Shino usłyszał dźwięk łamanych gałęzi. Usłyszał głosy i pochylił się, żeby coś zobaczyć, ale nic nie widział ze swojej pozycji. Jednak znalazł się w tarapatach, słysząc, że byli coraz bliżej.

- Znalazłem kogoś.

- Achhh!

- Długo nam to zajęło.

Zbyt ciekawy Shino odwiązał się i ostrożnie przeskoczył na bliższe drzewo. Stąd miał zdecydowanie lepszy widok. Osobą, która rozpaliła ognisko była, o dziwo, dziewczyna z jego dystryktu, Amaru. Wydawała się mała, siedząc przy ognisku z innymi.

Było ich troje. Neji, Kankuro i Temari, wszyscy uzbrojeni po zęby. _Nie dziwne_ – pomyślał Shino. _Elita zawsze była lepiej wyposażona nić wszyscy inni_. Temari celowała w dziewczynę strzałą, a Kankuro wyjął swoją maczugę.

Shino patrzył jak Neji niespodziewanie zdejmuje z pleców miecz i przecina nim ciało Amaru. Rozbryznęła się krew i usłyszeli krótki krzyk, zanim ciało dziewczyny opadło na ziemię.

- Aww, ja chciałem ją zabić – narzekał Kankuro.

- Dość narzekania. Zabiłeś już tę dziewczynę na początku – przypomniała mu Temari.

- Kankuro, sprawdź czy nie ma jakiejś broni czy zaopatrzenia – rozkazał Neji.

- Wątpię, żebyś coś u niej znalazł – powiedziała Temari.

Kiedy to robili, Shino rozważał ucieczkę, jednak nie sądził, że byliby w stanie go stamtąd zobaczyć. Właśnie wtedy zauważył coś specyficznego. Na gałęziach drzew najbliżej ognia znajdowało się gniazdo os.

Shino nie darzył elity żadnym uczuciem i wiedział, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał kogoś zabić, żeby wygrać. W przeciwieństwie do innych trybutów posiadał bogatą wiedzę na temat owadów i dokładnie wiedział jaki gatunek os budował takie gniazda i co się stanie, jeśli się je rozzłości.

Musiał działać szybko. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu. Wyciągnął łuk, który zabrał ze sobą, nałożył strzałę na cięciwę i wycelował w gniazdo. Łucznictwo nigdy nie było jego mocną stroną, ale wiedział przynajmniej jak się strzela. Kropla potu spłynęła po jego czole. _Nie mogę spudłować_ – powiedział do siebie. _Jeśli spudłuję, jestem martwy._

Wypuścił strzałę.

Uderzyła w miejsce, które podtrzymywało gniazdo i zniszczyła je. Gniazdo spadło na nic nie podejrzewającą trójkę. Rozerwało się, kiedy dotknęło do ziemi i wyleciało z niego co najmniej sto os, które ich zaatakowały.

- Co jest…?

- Aaachhhh!

- Uciekajcie!

Zaczęli uciekać, a osy żądliły ich jak szalone. Neji biegł pierwszy, znajdując poza zasięgiem owadów. Temari biegła zaraz za nim, ale osy przysparzały jej więcej problemów. Kankuro niestety zupełnie przestał biec i skulił się na ziemi, chowając twarz, a osy dalej go żądliły.

Neji biegł jeszcze dziesięć minut, dopóki nie dotarł do jeziora. Zanurkował i wstrzymał oddech do momentu, aż osy się poddały i odleciały. Wynurzając się po łyk powietrza, rozejrzał się dookoła, lecz nigdzie nie widział Temari czy Kankuro.

- Kurwa!

Wyszedł z jeziora, ociekając wodą. Obejrzał się i zobaczył, że kilka razy został użądlony, jednak nie było to nic poważnego. – Powinienem wrócić? – spytał sam siebie. – Prawdopodobnie jest za ciemno.

Właśnie wtedy z nieba spadła paczka od sponsora. Neji otworzył ją, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. – Doskonale! – Wyjął z niej parę gogli noktowizyjnych. Założył je i włączył, żeby sprawdzić czy bez problemu może widzieć.

Powrót na miejsce nie zajął mu dużo czasu. Znalazł martwe ciało Amaru i zgaszone ognisko. Rozglądając się, zauważył leżącego na ziemi Kankuro. – Kankuro?

Neji przewrócił ciało i wzdrygnął się. Kankuro został poważnie użądlony i było to widać. Neji pochylił się i sprawdził jego nadgarstek. Brak pulsu. Był martwy. Neji przypomniał sobie, że kiedy uciekał przed rojem os, usłyszał wystrzał z armaty, ale miał nadzieję, że był to tylko zbieg okoliczności i że zginął ktoś inny.

Właśnie wtedy jego prawe ucho przeszyła strzała, która wyleciała z drzew. – Cholera! – Złapał się za krwawiące ucho i w tym samym czasie szybko się odwrócił. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył na gałęzi trybuta Shino, trzymającego łuk.

Bez wahania rzucił w niego jednym ze swych noży. Broń zniszczyła jego okulary przeciwsłoneczne i przebiła mu prawe oko. Szok spowodował, że chłopak spadł z drzewa i mocno uderzył w ziemię. Szkarłatna krew zabarwiła trawę.

Wystrzał z armaty.

Neji zdjął łuk i strzały z jego zwłok. Był zaskakująco zmęczony i słaniał się na nogach. Zamierzał tylko złapać oddech, lecz wkrótce spostrzegł, że zamykają mu się oczy i ogarnia go senność.

* * *

><p>Martwi: Tayuya, Matsuri, Sasame, Chouji, Amaru, Kankuro, Shino<p> 


End file.
